How It All Changed (Revised)
by Atsirk Enoh
Summary: This is a rewrite of 'How it all changed'. In this rewrite situations will be darker than before. Femslash. Do you remember the day something big happened and completely changed your life? When everything around you made a turn by 180 degrees? The impossible made everything change...is there anyway to live in a fake world?
1. Chapter 1

**…. I don't have any good excuses to give any of you. I apologize, but the reason for this update now is that I've re-read the chapters that I've uploaded and saw a lot of grammar and spelling errors. I don't have a beta. So I decided to rewrite what I currently have to improve it. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Ah, and a slight warning in this chapter with a side note that most of all the events written in this chapter hadn't happened in real life, although I did go to Hibachi.**

****On another note, I have a problem with character perspectives so I may keep jumping around and you'll sometimes see that I'll type "she" or "her" When it revolves around one character Pov. So If you think the use of how I use the words are too confusing I could always go back and edit them.**

Italics= thoughts/dreams

**The Beginning**

"We should be getting close to Eden-"

"Captain," Joker cut in his voice urgent, "We've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Joker?" Anderson queried, it wasn't often he'd get cut off.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!

He didn't like were this was going. Something was going to happen, but he didn't have an inkling as to what it could be. "Bring it up on screen." He didn't like what he saw.

The screen was showing a ground team on Eden prime. The ground was torn up with small smoking craters and bodies lay motionless on the ground while whatever of the ground team that remained were ducking in or out of cover, they were losing badly. Shots flew by the soldier's visor from which they were watching the video feed, and was shoved aside by a woman in pink and white gear, barely dodging a fresh spray of bullets in their direction. The image flickered a few times and swerved to a soldier yelling frantically.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: Heavy casualties! We can't…argh!...—eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—" Was all the soldier could get out before he was shot down.

What they saw next was shocking. What looked like a large robotic hand was reaching down toward the soldiers. Then they saw what appeared to be a young child running across the field and out of site before the transmission was cut off. There was a long stretch of silence before Joker spoke up.

"They're definitely dead, especially that kid. Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson commanded his voice grim.

The image appeared again at the large robotic like hand and the childlike figure almost out of the shot. They stared at the image, unsure of what to think. There weren't any colonies near the beacon dig site and the area was restricted when the dig began, so how did a child end up there?

"Status report."

Joker's response was immediate "Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

"…take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated, even more so if there is evidence civilians around the Eden Prime beacon site. Nihlus, I want you and Shepard to round up any survivors you find down there."

Nihlus nodded in agreement "Acknowledged. A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon, and with smaller number we'll pass under radar more easily if we find any survivors."

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold," Nihlus had left before he'd gotten half the sentence out, Captain Anderson then turned to Shepard "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

Now in the cargo hold the Captain stood in front of Commander Shepard and her newly assembled ground team. "Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site, keep an eye out for anyone more survivors. That is your secondary objective; the beacon's your top priority."

"Approaching drop point one." The doors opened letting the orange glow of sunlight in. Hearing footsteps approach Shepard looked over her shoulder to find Nihlus heading toward them.

"Nihlus?" Jenkins spoke "You're coming with us?" He looked giddy at the thought of it.

Nihlus, without turning his head he continued the open bay doors, prepping his gun as he went and simply said "I work faster on my own." And jumped out. Jenkins looked a bit downtrodden but said nothing.

**Kristen Pov**

My day had started out simply and happily. Today was my birthday, but first let me tell you a bit about myself. First off let me tell you that I'm Lao, now if you don't know what that is I'm also part Thai. I stand at an amazing height 4 feet and 11 inches tall. Yes, I noticed I'm short. Brown eyes and dark brown slightly wavy hair, tan skin and I wear glasses. Since today was my birthday I got to choose where we were going to eat out to celebrate. So I chose the all you can eat at the Hibachi Bar and Grill. Exchanging looks of hunger with my sister we both started to fill up our plates.

Once our plates were practically overflowing with food, and our mother's plate was piled with at least 5 different foods, we went back to our seats to dig in. Fifteen minutes later our mother got up to get another plate and half way through a cheese wonton my sister propped up one one of her arms.

"So….how far are you in Mass Effect? I'm getting close to the last mission." I couldn't meet her eyes.

"How far am I? Um….I'm in the second game and about halfway, or more though. I'm waiting until I can go through the Omega Relay, but until I can I'm trying to finish all of the loyalty missions and side quest. I heard that it'll affect the rest of the game if I don't finish them." Although it **was** a bit tedious. Fight after fight and having banalities with minor characters. After a long series of fights I would take a break by scanning the many…..many planets for resources.

"Seriously? You started the second game 3 weeks ago, there's no way you're that far yet." She looked displeased with my fast progress. It was always a race to see who could get the farthest while trying to complete all objectives and missions.

"Well it's not that hard. All I did was...I haven't been doing my homework so I could play the game?" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, I was so thankful our mom went to get another plate.

"You _what?_" _It was a mistake just forget-_

"I uh- I said that I-" She tightened her grip on the table until she wa white knuckled gave me a stern glare.

"Are you an idiot?" Her voice was low as she leaned closer to me. "Really now, are you that stupid? What are you going to do when Mom finds out, huh?" I could feel guilt slowly pooling in my chest.

"Look, its not that big of a deal…" I stared past her shoulder and crossed my arms over my chest. She just about exploded.

"Not that big of a deal?! Hah! It's not that big of a deal!" She hissed. I felt my chest tighten in hurt as she continued to whisper harshly at me. I said nothing as her voice started get a louder with each passing sentence.

"It's going to be a big deal when she finds out, and do you know who she's going to blame? No?Yeah?" I couldn't meet her eyes.

"_Me_! She's going to _blame _me like she always does, when you don't do well or when just about _any_ minuscule problem arises! Why doesn't she ever blame _you!?_" By now I had hunched over and wrapped my arms more tightly around myself, eyebrows drawn together and lips pulled in a tight line as I trembled under her accusations. I looked up at her with blurry eyes and knew that it was a mistake to do so.

Her glare burned into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was a few seconds, I was able to tear my eyes way and noticed our mom starting to make her way back. Casting a quick glance back at my sister I saw that she was eating calmly as if nothing had happened. Following her example I wiped my eyes and went back to eating.

For every argument the resentment builds, but is always forgotten or pushed to the side. Now we are like sisters again with no grudge to bear.

When we finished eating my sister had gotten our fortune cookies and we were told to wait outside by the car by our mom while she paid the bill and went to use the restroom. We both stood by the car in silence with our arms crossed in the slight chill of an approaching dusk. Eventually getting bored I turned to my sister and asked "So…what does your fortune cookie say?"

"What? I don't know, I'm waiting until we get home to open it." She said this as she rolled it around in her hands.

"Well…..why can't you open now? I mean I don't really see the difference would be if you read it now or at home."

"I just don't feel like-"

"Please?" She glared at me.

"Hey, don't cut me off. You know I hate it whe-"

"Pleeaaase? Please? Please, please, pleas-"

"Cut that out! My god I swear you are SO annoy-"

"PLLEAASSEEE?" I was practically on top of the car as I leaned towards her side.

"FINE! Will you shut up?!" In her frustration she'd broken the cookie inside the plastic wrapping. Now she looked at it with clear disdain. Ripping open the wrapper she let the crumbs fall on the road as she took out the fortune and read it silently to herself.

"Well? What does it say?" I was not exactly the patient type of person.

"The same useless things these fortunes always say. It's not even a fortune, its just advice. It says to 'keep your loved ones close' . See? A waste of paper in my opinion." With that said she carelessly tossed it at nearby trash bin behind her. It missed. "Well I told you what mine said so tell me what your fortune says." _Oh _now _she shows some enthusiasm._

Rolling my eyes I broke it open and read the slip of paper and frowned. Wow, the fortunes are weird this time around.

"Ahem" _Oh yeah_. My eyes flicked up to see my sister staring at me impatiently.

"Okay, okay, if you're that curious it says 'If you look out for others they will do the same for you.' Satisfied?" She gave me a pointed look that said 'If –you-continue-that- sentence-you-WILL- be-in-pain'. Taking the hint I stayed quiet for the moment.

"Right, so let's g-" I saw a light blue flash out of the corner of my eye near the back of the restaurant accompanied with the faint sound of mechanical whirring and it kept on moving farther and farther away. _There's no way that could've been...? Could it? Well I don't suppose it would hurt to check it out..._ I start to head in the direction from where I saw the light when my sister stopped me.

"Mom said to wait by the car." Seriously? Its been five minutes, she's obviously going to be taking a while.

"I know but I'll be back in just a sec ok? It's only over there." I said pointing a toward the back. "I'll be real quick, ok? See you in a bit."

"But she, hey! W-wait-!" I was already gone without a backwards glance.

As I was jogging in the direction it had gone I noticed it was steadily getting darker outside,considering that it was around eight something I wasn't surprised, but I was almost there. _There it was again! Wait, is that…...what is ? What is it carrying? Huh. Maybe its just somebody out for a walk, but then…...what is that weird mechanical whirring? _During my inner monologue I noticed that the figure had stopped going farther away and instead changed direction and was advancing towards me now.

Being the idiot I am I called out "Hi there. Did you need something?" And waved, again I heard a soft mechanical whirring as whoever it was neared. Then I froze as it stepped under a street light. _No way…..I must hallucinating, right?_ I wish I had been. What I saw, in front of me was a Geth and it was pointing a rifle straight at me.

_I really, REALLY hope that is just an amazing cosplay suit that this person took an really long time to work on, 'cause it looks so detailed…. the wires and cords and the sound is on point….._I was rambling to myself in panic as I stayed frozen in place, not wanting to provoke what could possibly be a real Geth. My rambling came to as stop when the geth stopped in its track and trained its sights directly at me.

"Um….thats a n-nice costume u-uh, but I think I have to go now!"

I knew it wouldn't work, but I ran. Not even two steps and I felt pain rip through me and I'm lying on the ground. As the world around me begins to fade to black I begin to think that this wasn't a happy birthday at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New World

**My Pov  
**  
Pain was what I felt when I came to and black was all I could see. I was on my back, and from what I could tell it felt like grass…..but wasn't I just on the road just now? _I can't….why can't I feel my back?_ Everything felt like lead. Even my eyelids felt as if there had been weights set on them, it was a struggle to open my eyes, but when I was finally able to I was greeted with a bright red- orange sky, trying to sit up I immediately fell back down with a yelp and scrunched my eyes in pain. Gritting my teeth I slowly brought my hand to my back and stifled another cry of pain, pulling back I could see that my hand was stained red. _I guess thats why most of everything feels numb….._I sat up again still feeling a throb of pain that brought tears to my eyes….._nngh...ah-I felt that._ Letting out a shaky breath I lied back down.

_Okay think, maybe this isn't as bad as it looks, _another pang of pain hit me, _okay maybe it is_. Looking to my left I saw my bag beside me and dragged it over. _Uh_….._let's see if I have anything to help me in this…. ok so I have some bandages, but damn it, its not the kind or even the size that I need_. Before this I'd always wanted a medical kit just in case anything ever happened, but I was reassured that there wouldn't be a reason for me to have one. "When are you ever going to need it, we could take you to the doctor's office there's no reason to waste your money on that." _Well. How. About. __**Now**_. I rubbed the heel of my palm on my temple before returning to my . _What else do I have in here, an ID card, money, the Twilight Series , my sketchbook and notebook….ah hah!_ I'd found my birthday presents, hopefully there was something useful in them.

Ripping one open I stared at it in disbelief. Then hastily re-wrapped the "gift" the best I could and stuffed back into my bag, my face a bright shade of pink in both mortification and embarrassment. My eyes are now forever scarred. _I- what kind of-I told her not get anything like that!_ Opening up another gift, I smiled this time, inside was a slim pocket knife that I asked (begged) for, going on to the second last gift I got, surprise, surprise I got a new shirt how useless. Is it me or is clothes a default gift? _Wait, on second thought the shirt could come in handy right about now._ Using my newly acquired knife I cut the bottom half of shirt in strips, and then folded two of them and put them on my back as makeshift bandages. Seeing as I didn't have any kind of adhesive to help keep it on my body I wrapped the rest of the strips around my body to keep the bandages in place. Carefully twisting my body side to side I found that it was secure and didn't cause too much discomfort. I let out a sigh of relief and eyed the last gift before storing it back into my bag, if I was in a bad mood later it might cheer me up then.

It was time to get a move on.

Tentatively placing my hand on a nearby boulder I pushed myself up almost to a full stand before falling down on all fours jarring my back injury. I forced myself not to arch my back in pain knowing it would only hurt more if I did. I tried again and this time I stumbled upright before steadying myself. Again I twisted my back and found it that it didn't hurt as much as it did when I woke up, but if I had to guess, I had some internal bleeding. It was still hard to find some sensation in parts of my body. If I was going to find help I'd have to do it fast. _I just have to find a path and find my home, because there's no way I'm where I think I am. _Walking forward I noticed that the path in front of me was forked. _I do NOT have time for this. Ok umm…..eeny, meeny, miney, moe, pick a tiger by the toe If he- ah to heck with it._ Spinning around in a circle I limped randomly down one of the paths with a lopsided pace. "AARGH!" _What was that?_ Going a little farther along I saw something I wish I would never have to see again.

The ground was ravaged by craters and gore, with bodies strewn as far as I could see.

"Get down!" What?

A blur of white and pink tackled me to the ground as sniper rounds passed overhead. Looking up I found myself looking into a pair of piercing brown eyes. _A-ashley Williams, but that means I r-really am in Mass Effect!_ Hands grasped my shoulders and shook me."Hey!" I found myself peering in her eyes again. "You okay kid?" I scowled over her shoulder and saw a geth lining up its sights in our direction.

"I'm not a- look out!" I shoved her off of me and bullets flew over where she had been only a second before and into a unfortunate soldier behind us, flecks of his blood flew on my face as I stared in horror, hearing him choke on his last breaths.

"W-what I-I" Tears trailed down my face as I struggled to stand. All around us soldiers fell, fought and screamed as explosions sounded. An awful groan filled the air and I looked up in shock at what looked like a large metal hand descended from the sky growing closer and closer to the ground. Someone caught my arm and dragged me up. Ashley.

"We have to go now!" Her hand then slid to my wrist, and she dragged me forward as I tried to keep up, feeling the stutter in my steps Ashley tightened her grip on my wrist and increased the pace we went. As we ran I clung to her desperately as the sounds of phasers rushed by our heads. The Geth were following us and closing in fast. Another shot rang out catching my leg.

"AAAHH!" An agonized scream dropped from my lips as I fell.

"Damn it!" Ashley scooped me into her arms after thrusting a grenade behind us. "Just hold on!"

Ashley Pov

_Damn it all to hell! Half the team is dead or dying and these damned synthetics aren't letting up. _

**Booom.**

_I need to get some cover, over there!_ An outcrop of rocks. Running forwards Ashley could the blaze of explosions until she dove behind the behind the outcrop, dragging the girl with her. She heard a cry of another from one of her men in the distance as he was shot down and squeezed her eyes shut in grief. _We won't be able to last much longer if this continues. _She looked to the dazed girl who had buried herself into her side_._ Her gaze hardened, but I won't go down without a fight. Ashley threw herself into the fray once more.  
**15 Minutes Before- Ashley**

As the battle raged on her heart grew heavier each death. _I'm sorry everyone, _jumping to the side to avoid a spray of bullets , Ashley clenched her assault rifle tighter and ground her teeth, _if I had acted faster you all would've made it out alive._

"AAAHRRGH" Lt. Smith was down.

Scanning the area she saw they were even more outnumbered than before. _We can still make it, I still see a handful of my unit and there's a kid- wait what?!_ Snapping her head back to the edge of the clearing she makes out a small frame of someone standing there, it looked like a little girl. She rushed forward, _no way in a Krogan's ass am I going to let a kid die on my watch._ She was almost there, as she got closer Ashley leapt at the girl and yelled "Get down!" knocking her to the ground and successfully avoiding a volley of bullets.

Her easily larger frame provided cover for the girl beneath her. A quick glance at her surroundings told her that the coast was clear, for now. Gazing at the girl before her she found that she looked older than she had originally thought. Taking a hold of the girl's shoulders, she softly shook her. The girl's brown eyes then met her own and was confused by the hint of recognition she saw in them. Brushing the thought away she asked "Hey, you okay kid?"

The girl gave a small scowl and said "I'm not a-look out!" and shoved me off to the side as multiple bullets punctured the air that I had previously occupied, and into a nearby soldier sending blood in every which direction. Another friend dead. She looked at the girl who had saved her life, the girl's face had gone pale with shock and fear, struggling to stand as the blood freckled her face and was speaking incoherently. A surge of protectiveness and anger coursed through her. _This she didn't deserve this,_ her lips settled in a hard line, _no matter what, I'm getting her out of here no matter what._ **FWOOM.** _The hell is that! _What seemed like a large robotic hand reached down. _That's it, I have to get her out of here ASAP.  
_  
Grabbing her shoulders once more I spoke urgently "We have to go now!" Now holding onto her wrist we ran. _We are not dying here! _As we ran bullets punched in the ground and trees around us, frightened the girl squeezed herself closer and ran with a awkward limp. _Fuck, when did she get hit? _With no time to properly think Ashley tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and rushed at a faster pace than before. The Geth are trailing us.

"AAAHH!" A scream had torn itself from my companion's lips as she crumpled to the ground.

"Damn it!" _NO! She's hit, stupid! Damnit, _damnit_, __**fuck!**_ _I should've been paying more attention!  
_  
After lobbing a grenade at the geth I gathered her in my arms, holding her close. "Just hold on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Injuries and Embarrassment**

**Ashley Pov**

The scenery rushed by as I ran grasping the small girl tightly. She was limp in my arms and I felt panic grow like a wild fire. _Please don't die now, a_ bullet whistled by barely missing them, _you're the only one left by now._ Ashley knew the ones she had left behind had no chance of surviving, even if she had stayed there along with them, but guilt clawed its way up her throat as a sob threatened to escape. _Stop it Ashley, this is not the time or place to cry._ Making a sharp turn she managed to escape a spray of bullets. _I have to stay strong, _she gripped the girl closer, _at least until you're safe. You're innocent._

Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder she saw that the geth were now far behind them. Straining to keep her pace steady she noticed an opening of a small cave. _There's a small chance they could pass us by if I make it in. _The girl stirred lightly in her arms and let a low moan of pain. _A chance I'm willing to take._

Ashley cast one last glance over her shoulder and darted inside, placing the now semi-conscious girl behind a large boulder and ducked down beside her. As the geth were closing in Ashley peeked around the boulder, rifle ready in case the geth noticed them. Ducking back down she held her breath as their headlights flashed around the cave, progressively getting close to where they were situated. The lights shone on the boulder and stayed. The Gunnery Chief increased the pressure on her rifle's trigger, when the lights abruptly disappeared from site and the metallic whirls fled in a different direction. Leaning her head against the boulder a sigh of relief made its way past her lips. They were safe for the time being.

A weak tug on her hand caused her to look down and brown eyes met each other once again. There was a distinctive look of pain and fear in the girl's eyes. Reaching her hand out to the girl, she flinched, immediately causing Ashley's hand to come to a halt. "I won't hurt you," her hand drifted closer "okay?" Feeling the cool glove rest on her forehead, the smaller girl slowly relaxed.

"Now, can you tell me your name, my name is Ashley Williams"

"M-my name is Kristen, what's your name a-and where we whyamIhere whereis-oomph!" Her sentences were starting to run together as questions spilled out of her mouth.

Ashley had forcefully closed her mouth causing Kristen to jerk her head "Ow! Y-you meh he bit ma twounge!" With all the stress and tension that built up from then till now Ashley couldn't help but laugh at how silly she sounded coupled with the surprised look on her face, she couldn't hold it in.

"Hah hah hah hah ha!"

"Hey stop it, it really-_Cough-" _She was coughing blood.

**Kristen Pov**

"Kristen?!" Ashley exclaimed.

My entire body shook with the force of the coughs and I could feel blood dribbling down my chin. It was getting harder to breathe, I shuddered as the coughing fit died down. I could see Ashley hovering over me, hands moving over me, speaking rapidly trying to find out what was wrong when it all blurred away.

**Ashley Pov**

"Kristen?!"

_She's not moving and she's coughing blood, does she any internal injuries? _Taking her gloves off she in relief when she felt a weak but steady pulse, not as strong as she liked, but it was stable with no pauses or stutters. _I should check if she has any extensive injuries, but I can't do anything what's inside. _Turning over the small, Asian by her features, girl onto her stomach she stifled a gasp as she saw the back of her shirt was a dark red and saturated with blood that had already started to flake. _How the hell did miss this?_

Lifting up her shirt she saw that Kristen had used strips of a shirt as a substitute for bandages. _I don't understand why though, it's a regulation for all colony citizens to carry at least two medi-gel at all times. _Taking off the multiple blood stained strips she grimaced as she saw the full damage, the injuries the girl had received on her back weren't looking too good and the surrounding areas were either raw, or irritated. _She was bleeding through her bandages. How is she still even walking? She's been shot close to her spine but when did that happen? She only got shot in the leg….. _looking at the shirt again she saw the entire back was covered in blood, _and a lot of it too._ Reaching into one of her suits compartments she removed two packets of medi-gel, placing one on the ground she crushed the other one in her hands and thoroughly spread it on Kristen's back. After applying the gel Ashley leaned back and watched in satisfaction as it stopped whatever bleeding that was left and held the injury closed. _That should hold them together until we can find some help and could properly get treated. _Ashley swept her eyes over the rest of Kristen's body seeing minor scrapes and bruises that wouldn't need any immediate attention, finally she rested on a particularly painful looking bullet wound on the lower part of the girl's right leg. _Must have happened when we were running. _Taking the medi-gel she'd left to the side, applied it once more, and put her gloves back on.

The red sky wasn't as bright as the last time she looked, they were losing daylight. They had to get moving again if they wanted to find help. If there was any help left. Lightly putting her hand on Kristen's shoulder she gave her slight shake to wake her up.

"Kristen, wake up we have to leave." When she didn't move she tried again. "Come on we have to go." Still she remained motionless, feeling worry start to bite she tried harder. "Hey Kid-"

"I'm not a kid."

Kristen's eyes were barely open as she gave her a weak, but friendly glare. A ghost of a smile fleetingly lit up Ashley's face as her lips twitched into a small smile. Then she punched the girl's shoulder.

"Ow!" Her glare was back.

"God damn, you can't scare me like that." _Because you're the only one left._ Which Ashley was oblivious to as she peered outside, then held out her hand. "Do you think you can stand?"

**Kristen's Pov**

"Do you think you can stand?" I took her offered hand and stood up, wobbling only a little until I stood steady. "Well that answers that."

I noticed that we were in a cave and …_.where is my shirt?! _Blushing in embarrassment I whipped around and covered my chest with my hands."Where is my shirt!?" I all but shrieked, not seeing that Ashley whose face was now sporting the barest shade of pink, Ashley turned her head to the side.

"I'm sorry about removing your shirt without your permission but I needed to do that to help you," Ashley stated, her voice surprisingly calm, but struggled to compose her face. "I was just taking care of your injuries, do you feel any more pain or like coughing anymore?"

Checking myself over I realized that both the injuries on my back and leg hurt much less than before and what I guessed was medi-gel on them.

"Oh, I- thank you and no, I feel fine now thanks to you." I felt a tap on my shoulder. Slightly turning my head I saw that she was holding out my shirt, but still faced the opposite direction.

"I didn't have any time to try and get any blood off, sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for taking care of me." I said my thanks and took my shirt back, putting it on and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"No problem," Ashley replied. "But we should head out now if we want to find any help we can."

"Okay." And we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's not very encouraging…...I'd like it if I got a few more reviews. Motivation to write.**

**Chapter 4: Husk**

Things have been going smoothly ever since we headed out, and we were going at a good pace. The only thing I wished would change was the semi-awkward silence from, there was no conversation whatsoever. _Now that I think about it, what was so embarrassing anyway? I have a chest of 12 ye- Ahem. I mean I haven't reached my growth spurt yet...maybe that's why . With my height and small... endowments l really do look like a child don't I?_

"Kristen?"

"Yes ?" I questioned.

"I'm…sorry about today…." She sounded upset.

"If this is about the shirt thing, I'm over it. I know you didn't mean any disrespect."

"No, it's not just that. In general, I'm sorry for all that's happened, as a soldier I was supposed to protect you. I didn't do a good job kid, just look at me," Her voice was getting louder as she continued. "Although I haven't got a single scratch and you're all battered and shot," Ashley was now trying to do her best to keep from shouting as her voice shook. "Everyone else, they're dead! My team is dead because m-ah!" _I couldn't take it anymore._

Rushing to her side I embraced her, and felt her quivering as she kept from breaking down. When a sob slipped past her lips I pulled her closer until she was resting against me. Slowly her crying increased and she shook harder.

I leant towards her ear and whispered "Just let it out ."

Letting out a shuddering cry she faced me and retuned my embrace strongly, her tears now freely flowing with her head buried in the crook of my neck. Leading her over to a boulder I eased down to my knees and brought her down with me. Together we sat there, letting her tears for the fallen drop into the soil below.

**Ashley Pov**

I fell into her warm arms as she caught me, and we both fell to our knees as I saw the faces of my team- no, my friend's faces flash by me as I recalled their deaths. _I should've called for a retreat. There must've been something I could have done! Sasha, Robert, Erich, Maria, Peter, Paul... I'm so sorry everyone._ Ashley stayed like that until her tears finally slowed to a stop. A pair of warm hands on her face made aware of Kristen still holding on to her. Kristen used her thumbs and wiped away her tears and she opened her eyes and was greeted with Kristen searching her eyes with her own and softly spoke.

"Are you alright now?" Her expression was filled with concern and something else she couldn't identify.

"Yeah, I'm…..fine now." Taking Kristen's hands off her face she stood up and regretted it as she instantly missed their warmth. Straightening up she took the familiar weight of her assault rifle in her hands and adjusted her grip. Ashley then extended her hand out to Kristen who hadn't moved, and was watching her with a strangely blank expression.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time already." Seeing Kristen's expression harden she silently cursed to herself, knowing she'd said something wrong. Kristen seemed to think for a moment before accepting the outstretched hand and then let go when she stood. _I'll have to figure out what that meant later. Wait, what was that sound?_ Two machines then flew into sight and headed straight towards them. _Recon Drones! _Getting her Kessler I out she tossed to Kristen who fumbled before she got a proper hold on it. With no large cover in the area, there was only one option.

"RUN!"

**Shepard Pov**

"Area clear."

"Alright Alenko, but keep your eyes open. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Jenkins." Jane Shepard kept her Lancer ready as she scanned the path ahead.

Walking farther along the path and they heard the sound of gunfire and shouting and broke into a run. At the top of the path they could see two feminine figures being chased by a type of Recon Drones, with bullets pelting the ground almost hitting them. The smaller of the two blindly shot at one and took it down, the attempt falling in vain when more drones entered the chase. Now the larger of the two took the smaller one's arm and pulled her to the in front just in time when a spray of bullets shots impacted her shields. With a misplaced foot she fell down but quickly recovered with a roll and shot one in the process. What they all saw next shocked them to the core. Two synthetics had placed a barely conscious man on a strange device that all of a sudden pierced him through the chest and lifted him the air with a shower of blood. As the synthetics looked their way, the two ran for cover and the taller woman covering them with shots from her assault rifle, the other stood with her pistol ready as the synthetics stalked closer.

"Alenko take cover!" Shepard did the same as she shot off one their heads while Alenko destroyed his with a singularity and a few rounds to the chest. Over by the boulder Ashley and Kristen had already finished off the last drone.

"Kaidan?"

"Zero contact Shepard."

Approaching the pink and white armored woman and her partner, the former spoke up.

"Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think that we were going to make it," then she introduced herself. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You're the one in charge here, sir?"

Shepard took this time to speak "Are you wounded, Williams?"

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious, though I hope you can take a look at my friend here. The others of my team... weren't so lucky." Ashley face turned downcast. "Oh, man…we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I found Kristen here a little while later and we've been fighting for our lives ever since."

"Any idea what kind of enemy we're facing?"

"...I think they're geth."

That was when Kaidan cut in. "The geth haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

Ashley glanced to Kristen and stepped closer speaking in a low voice. "They must have come for the beacon," Then returned back to normal "the dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there."

"We could use your help, Williams. Why is there a civilian with you?" Shepard cast a look over Kristen's fairly small form. _Take off two feet maybe a foot and a half away from the girl and she could be short as a volus and they're damn short… heh...how cute. _Taking a small step back towards Ashley the small girl introduced herself.

"My name is Kristen Anderson, Commander. I have a have…..little experience with firearms but I know the way around the dig site….I could be of help if you take me along."

Shepard quirked an eyebrow. _She looks like she could be knocked over by a varren pup, but appearances are always deceiving and- wait. Did she say her last name was Anderson? I'll have to ask later. _That thought aside she took in the girl's appearance. She wasn't looking too good with her blood stained shirt and, _are those denim jeans? I thought the production for those type of clothing stopped a good 87 years ago, _and a one-strap bag slung over her shoulder. _She doesn't have any armor, a colonist maybe, hmm we may have some armor that we salvaged from earlier…but it might be too big._

"How old are you Anderson?"

"I just turned 18 years old Commander Shepard."

"..." _Barely an adult. _She shook her head.

"You don't have any armor at the moment so I advise to stay behind us and remain under cover and out of any further conflicts, only engage when left with no other option, understood?"

"Understood Commander." Kristen nodded. Ashley checked her gun over as she stood beside Kaidan.

"Good. Close formation everyone, we don't want any surprises."

"Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback." Ashley's voice was tight as she looked over the rise.

"Move out."

* * *

"This is the dig site." The beacon wasn't there. "The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Yet Ashley didn't see a single sign of it as she looked at the area where it had been.

"By who? Our side? Or the geth?" Kaidan looked around for anything suspicious.

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

While they were talking Shepard had walked around the perimeter of the site and found signs of struggle, but no bodies were found. _Something's up around here, and I have a feeling that I'm going to find out pretty soon._

Walking back to the group she asked "You think anyone got out of here alive?"

"I don't think so, if they were lucky maybe they're hiding up in the camp. It's just on the top of this ridge. Up on the ramps." She said with a point.

Walking up the ramps Nihlus contacted them. "Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there." _That was vague._ They came to a halt at the top of the ramps taking in the damage of the camp. Most of it had ended up in fire and a wreckage of metal and some bodies here and there.

"Looks like they hit camp pretty hard." She took out her rife. Something didn't feel right to her.

Kaidan and the others mimicked her action and brought out their fire arms.

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up." To the side were bodies that were impaled on spikes like they had seen earlier with Ashley and Kristen, but these bodies looked...wrong. Then they started to twitch as the spikes lowered them to the ground.

"Oh, god,"Kaidan shouted in horror. "They're still alive!"The bodies tore themselves off the spikes and charged at them.

'What did the geth do to them?" The site nauseated Ashley.

**Omniscient Pov**

The husk ran at the group releasing electric pulses as they went. Their formation split up as the team ran for cover. Shepard forgot in that moment, that there was a civilian accompanying them until she heard Kristen shriek in fear. Shepard's eyes widened in realization as her stomach dropped. _Shit! _She turned back only to be met with a horrifying site that would be burned into her memory for years to come.

After the formation split the husk chose their individual targets, one broke from the group and rushed at Kristen. She exclaimed in fear and shot at the twisted human form the best she could, one shot hit it's leg, it fell over but then started crawling its way to the girl. She couldn't back away far enough as it raised on its arms and lunged at her knocking the gun out of her hands in the process. Thrust her arms out as it landed on top of her the husk tried to claw and bite at Kristen's face. The husks soulless eyes stared into hers.

"Kristen!"

"Ms. Williams! HELP ME-"

_***Creshk***_

…_**..**_

_**Time seemed to slow down as the husk batted one of Kristen's arms away and lowered its head down to her neck and bit down hard, its teeth cutting past skin and into flesh. She stretched her mouth open in a soundless scream, her body thrashing side to side. Her nails tore deep gorges around the cybernetics in its face as she tried to push away in vain. In her attempt to escape the husk only bit down harder and worked its tongue on the side of her neck, lapping up the blood that flowed around the husks rugged fang like teeth.**_

**I was finally able to scream.**

"ASHLEY!"

**BANG BANG**

The mouth around her neck went slack and the husk lay prone atop her. In a haze of tears and blood Kristen weakly pushed against the corpse, her eyes still panicked. The rush of heavy footfalls arrived and a shadow loomed above her. She ceased her pushing and brought her gaze to the figure above her. Piercing green eyes.

"A-Ashley…..?" Everything was starting to get blurry. Kristen strained her eyes to focus.

"No Anderson, don't talk. Don't try to move- don't fall asleep, do you hear me?" Kristen could see auburn colored hair and tanned skin.

"I-" A glove covered hand was gently placed over her mouth.

"Shhh." Turning Kristen's head to the side she could tell the full extent of the damage done to her neck.

"Alenko! Give me some medi-gel, Ashley keep your guard up, there could still be more of those things around." Kaidan immediately snapped to when he heard Shepard's orders and gave her the medi-gel. Ashley's expression was strained as she saw Kristen's body from where she stood, and then her expression turned thunderous as she looked at a dead husk in front of her feet. Lips curling into a snarl she brought her foot down on its head with a loud crunch, then she made her way around the area making sure that all of them were dead.

Back with Shepard and and Kaidan. They had managed to clear away some of the blood and applied medi-gel the best they could and wrapped wrapped gauze around her neck to insure the wound wouldn't be exposed. The Commander looked it over over her shoulder to see Ashley had finished up the area sweep and was making her way to them.

"How does it look Williams?" Ashley looked past Shepard to the girl on the ground who was nearly unconscious.

"The area's all clear Shepard. There are no more of them in this area…..how is she Commander?"

"Anderson's not looking good," Shepard sighed.

"We're going to have to find that beacon fast, it would take too long for the Normandy to re-enter Eden Prime's orbit to transport her to our medbay. We have to take her with us."

"What? Are you sure that's a good idea Commander, isn't there another option?" Ashley wanted to make sure Kristen would make it off this planet alive, if not her ground team, but they were dead.

"There are other options Willams, but this is preferable. Right now our number one priority is finding the beacon. Anderson will get medical attention faster _after _we find the beacon."

"But Commander-"

"This isn't up for debate Williams. Kaidan, carry Anderson and be sure not to bend her neck. We can't have the medi-gel tear. Ashley, to my left." Ashley almost commented but kept her mouth shut.

_Don't question someone with a higher authority._

_Just follow orders._


	5. Chapter 5: Beacon and Evac

**_Whoa! The site was down for a little while here so...how about a new chapter!? YYAAAYYY! \\(^_^)/_**

_Hello_\- **Thoughts**

**Chapter 5: Beacon and Evac**

The team quickly moved with caution, going in and out of compartments searching for survivors and items of interest. Shepard had a sense that time was limited. That there was some sort of countdown, for what it was she didn't know. The first few portables they searched had a scarce amount of supplies. So far there were no other survivors in sight, only the looming shadows of empty Dragon's Teeth. Eventually they reached a locked compartment. Removing a small metal plate Shepard grimaced when she saw the holo of complex circuit patterns. _Hacking was never my forte. _Even with her N7 training hacking was something that Jane quite caught up with.

"Kaidan can you get this door open for me? From the report I received I know that there are a couple of these portables that should have some supplies," Jane said nodding to the interface.

"Yes Commander."

"Here, let me hold Anderson." She held her arms out and gently held the girl.

Ashley's hand twitched. She felt a small spark of irritation. As if sensing something Jane turned her head to Ashley, and lifted a brow in an expression of inquiry. With a shake of her head Ashley turned her attention to the area around them, making sure that there were no new hostiles.

It took all of two minutes for Kaidan to successfully hack the security code on the door.

"It's unlocked Commander, the code was surprisingly simple for the current threat level. Eden Prime wasn't ready for this level of attack. Next time will be faster if the lock utilizes a similar coding pattern." Kaidan carrying Kristen once more while Jane opened the door.

She woke to the sound of yelling and gunfire. Sluggishly bringing a hand to the side of her neck she let out a weak groan when she pulled her hand back and saw evidence of blood. Her blood. Looking down at herself she could see that her blood had spilled over a majority of the left side of her shirt. Kristen could only hope that her carotid was left undamaged. Tears clouded her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her middle, shuddering at the thought of what could've happened. _I want to go home. _There was a sound of metal hitting metal, small booms and explosions, she could see sparks in the air, and taste the smoke. Kristen licked her dry lips and spit out the dirt and grit. Her body was a mess of aches, cuts, bruises, and not to forget her nearly torn apart neck which felt worse as each minute passed. _How much blood have I lost? _Her head was pounding. Kristen felt so dizzy that she didn't want to consider moving. She remained still, leaning against the metal crate in an almost peaceful state until a spray of bullets peppered the opposite side of the crate, the crate vibrating with each round.

Her body jolted in panic as she blearily opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings, remembering her situation. Tilting her head back Kristen could tell she was still on Eden Prime, she look around herself to see that she was surrounded by tall metal crates. _I must be at some sort of loading dock. _Over the sounds of gunfire she could just barely make out of Shepard and her team. Kristen hunched over and brought her legs to her chest with her head hung low. _Wait a second….if I'm at the dock that means that-there's bombs! There are bombs…..ah god how many were there? Did they find them all? _She tensed when she heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. She turned her head in the slightest and was filled with relief when she saw that it was Ashley.

"Williams, get the angle on them! Alenko, how are we doing?" Shepard leaned out from her crate and returned fire, then took a glance at Kaidan before scanning the area for the next enemy.

"I've disarmed two bombs Commander! Searching the area for more, keep me covered!"

"Good. Get ready to move once once your done. We've spotted another bomb in the north corner." She zeroed in on a couple of geth coming from around the corner. "Enemy spotted!"

Taking a small grenade from a compartment in her suit, she flicked a small switch on the side and threw it at the geth, exploding just before it hit the ground in front of them creating a small crater with black scorch marks, pieces of geth raining down on the walkway.

"How are we looking Alenko?" Jane kept her gun poised and motioned for Ashley to make a sweep of the area.

"This one is disarmed Shepard." He wiped away some sweat that ran from the opening of his helmet.

"No time to rest Alenko. Let's get to the next bomb and then check on the girl." Making their way to the next bomb Shepard activated her com when she saw Ashley making her way to the stack of crates where they had put Anderson.

"Status report."

"It looks all clear Shepard. I'm going to check on the girl and see if she sustained any further injury. Have we located all of the bombs?" Ashley just rounded the corner and spotted Anderson curled in herself and knelt down beside her. Ashley could tell Kristen was awake but she was shaking.

"I believe we found the third and last one. It doesn't look like there are anymore in the area. A scan from my omni-tool yields no results." Jane allows herself to relax slightly from her tense stance. So far it seems that this mission in particular was going sour fast, and looked like it wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

In fact if Jane thought about it the mission went wrong the second the Normandy had dropped them off. Then Jenkins dies, people-scientists, soldiers and civilians alike were killed so far making this mission's death toll high. It was when she came across Williams and the girl that she felt the mission could be salvaged, that it wasn't an entire bust. Things were looking up, but it was for a bitter moment. Not too long after Williams joined the ground team and they acquired the girl they ran into an enemy they had never seen before, who weren't their enemies in the first place, but had no choice in the matter. People dragged from death, or were in the process of dying, had been impaled on spikes. In a matter of hours those poor people were transformed into some sort of horrific being. _And then due to my lack of attention I get one of the only survivors severely injured. _Jane scoffed at herself. _I have to be better. I am better. Just focus Jane. _The familiar voice of Ashley snapped her out of her thoughts

"Shepard! Shepard, can you read me?" Ashley's volume of her shouting caused static to flare in between her words. Jane jerked her head at the sheer volume. Looking back in the direction Ashley had gone Jane was surprised to see the two of them sprinting across the loading bay, and Kristen was going at a full on tilt, looking intent to reach the end of the walkway. _What the..._Taking a quick look back Kaidan she saw that he was nearly done. Wasting no time Shepard and bound forward quickly gain momentum and ground to Ashley and Kristen.

"Williams, what is going on!? Why on earth is she running around and where is she headed?" By the time she finished her sentence Shepard had divided the distance between them by half.

"I'm not sure what happened. On second she's just sitting there and the next she's pushed me aside and yelling about- about a a-FUCK!" Realization flickered across Ashley's expression and she sped up the best she could to the injured girl only a few yards ahead of her. _Damn it. How the hell is she so fast with her injuries!? _

"Williams this is no time to space out! Tell me what is going on right now!" By now Shepard had caught up to Ashley and matched her pace. Up ahead they could both see a noticeable stagger in Kristen's stride. Her steps were uneven and she unsteadily started to zigzag.

"It's a bomb Shepard! She said that there is a fourth bomb. I don't know what to believe, but she wouldn't stop to listen when I said that we found them all." Ashley shouted.

The sound of something hitting the ground alerted them and they slowed to a stop behind the kneeling girl, sweating and breathing hard trying to catch her breath. Undeterred Shepard marched right in front of the girl, grabbed her by her shoulders, and hauled her up until she girl was standing weakly on her feet. Kristen gasped out in pain when she was gripped on her bruises and her neck was wrenched as she was held up.

"Shepard?" Ashley's eyes widened slightly when Shepard roughly brought Kristen to her feet. Shepard barely spared her a glance.

"Dead silence Williams." Ashley stilled herself from saying anymore. " You Anderson, are supposed to be resting." Kristen opened her eyes. Her breathing still not in control as she tried to peer around Shepard's shoulder, eyes wide. She grit back a groan of pain when Shepard tightened her hold on her. Her voice stern as she continued to lecture the young woman.

"Commander-." Kristen tried to wheeze in a word.

"It was _not _smart of you to come out in the open. What if there were more of the geth around? You could have been shot! Do you understand?"

"Comman-" Gaining her bearings Kristen was squirming in the Commander's hold.

"Don't interrupt me Anderson!" The green eyes woman's voice was edging on anger.

"Shepard maybe you should just-" Jane turned a thunderous gaze on the pink and white armored soldier.

"What…did I Just say not 20 seconds ago?" She was losing her patience. She froze when her omni-tool sounded an alert in her helmet. While on a mission Jane sets her omni-tool to passive do scans of the environment and it picked up on something. Quickly releasing the girl Shepard brought up the interface of her omni-tool in a flurry, her face slack when she sees a countdown reach 1:00 left. Fingers typing in a sequences it didn't take long for her to find the location of the bomb on her map.

"You two stay here, Kaidan with me!" A sharp turn on her heel and she was flying down to the end of the walkway with Kaidan on close on her tail.

Once Jane released Kristen she sunk back down on her knees then shifted back to sit, getting her breath back in control. She sat with one hand holding her neck and leaning on her other one looking at the receding figures of the Commander and Kaidan as they went to disarm the bomb with half lidded eyes. When Ashley set a hand on her shoulder Kristen leaned into it, relishing the comforting contact. She tilted her head back and looked at the red-orange sky wishing silently that it was a familiar blue. Carefully Ashley pulled Kristen to her feet and put both hands on her shoulders to keep her steady.

Ashley's face was unreadable as she mulled over a question. Getting Kristen's attention she asked her question.

"How would you know that there was a fourth bomb?" Ashley asked. Her mind was going through possible explanations and none of them were in the girl's favor. _She is a civilian for sure. She has no obvious training, or from what I've seen of her none whatsoever. Colonist did. know that there was a dig site here and word of the beacon was probably leaked. _

Despite how young the girl was she wouldn't let it cloud her judgement. Ashley narrowed her eyes slightly as she considered other possibilities. In her headset she could hear Shepard and Kaidan working fast to disarm the last part of the bomb. _I was stationed here with my team as the scientist found the beacon. I know they didn't have the have the bombs before hand, or the materials to this type of explosive. So that leaves a few options, two that I can think of . _ She stared hard at the girl in front of her.

_Either she by the smallest of chances _knew _this was going to happenn_…_..or she's with the enemy._

**It's harder than I remember to figure out what to write. All the plot for my stories are loosely thought out, but it does help me keep it open for change. Hmm...I feel sorry for you guys. It's going to take a while for me to actually complete my stories, so I hope you guys are with me in the long run. Thank you all for staying with me so far.**

**I myself am wondering how I might continue to progress this. I like where it's going so far, although I think I'm just making the plot harder for myself seeing as things are going.**


	6. Chapter 6: Limits

**I'm trying to be a little faster about updating in general. Although it may not be be the same story that I'm updating all the time. I switch on what chapter I'll write next, or work on so I don't run dry/get tired of another fic I was working on. The longer I work on a chapter for a story the less motivated I am to do it. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Hello_\- **Thoughts**

**Chapter 6: Limits**

Ashley stared at the girl her at feet in contemplation. She didn't want to think that the girl was a possible enemy, but what she knew was in-explainable, or rather it was what she could know. How did she come across the information? How did know that there was in fact another bomb? All of the colonist were either dead, in hiding, or evacuated. None of the settlements were close to the dig site. Yes there had been a few curious people who had wandered over from a nearby resort or town but they were turned around immediately. None of those people had gotten even close to the docking bay or the tram so there was no way to set up these bombs, for the civilians anyway. _No, no, it couldn't have been her_…...but it was still a possibility.

That then left the uncomfortable possibility that it could have been her men. She quickly dismissed the thought. She was with them the entire time they were on the ground and she doubted the science team would planted any of the bombs. That would wipe away months of investigation and data. Not to mention all of the equipment they had brought over would also be destroyed.

Then the geth had come some couple of days after she and her team arrived. Their appearance was sudden and they were all painfully unprepared. That was something that came with a large price. The science team had no security other than the 2-12. They had just finished their rounds and were changing out of their gear when the attacked started. By the time they had gotten everything back on and charged outside there were already over twenty people dead.

She shook her head. That still left a lot to question. Kristen Anderson was still the unknown variable. Just where did she fit in? Kristen wasn't a scientist or a soldier. Her mentality was a far cry of anyone else she knew, the girl was too soft for her presumed age. She didn't have any features of the people that lived here and she didn't seem like a tourist. The people who had wandered over had traveled many miles just to try and get a glimpse of the beacon when the word somehow leaked, were turned away, nobody in there right minds would travel so far for a scientific dig site. It's like she appeared out of thin air. Ashley felt a headache make it's presence known with a pounding sensation behind her eyes.

Pulling out of her thoughts Ashley pulled the girl up who swayed to the left and right like she was going to fall down at any second. Tugging the girl closer Ashley placed two steady hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Hey there Anderson. I know this hard, but just breathe with me. Nice and slow." Said Ashley as she tried to reassure the girl. The look on the girl's face was somber as she peered up at the Chief. Her glasses, that had been in mint condition when they first met, were now very dirty. The lens were dusty, caked with dust and speckled with specks of blood, and the right lens had a crack in the left corner. It wasn't the glasses that were dirty and broken, the girl looked ready to pass out. Ashley couldn't help feeling guilt when she swept her eyes along the length of the girl. She didn't realize the terrible condition the girl was in until now.

One side of her face was smudged with dirt and had small cuts, a bruise on her cheek. Her neck looked worse than it had before. During between the time they had arrived moved her unconscious body to this area and up to know with all of the fighting had caused the medi-gel to get clouded with dirt. Thankfully it easy only dirty on the surface but still clear enough to see the damaged done to the girl's neck underneath it. If you focused on the gel you could see the jagged ripped edges of skin, blood that started to look black in the deeper part of the wound. Her shirt was nowhere near the soft dove gray it had been. It was torn and some the front, back, and neck of the shirt was covered with crusty old blood, the bulge of the makeshift bandages under Anderson's shirt were probably soiled and loose by now. The pants she was wearing had one calf splattered in blood. The medi-gel on her leg had discolored as well. It had more discoloration than the one on her neck. Ashley hoped that the mission would conclude soon so they could get the girl some professional medical help. She didn't know how much longer the medi-gel would hold together the way it was, but it wasn't only that. She didn't know how the girl was coping mentally. To be thrown into something so suddenly could cause a large shock to a citizen. How could she be so careless?

She wrapped an arm around Kristen and squeezed her shoulder in what she hoped was comforting way. Ashley leaned down to the younger girl's height, her body protesting at the action when her entire frame ached from previous exertion. Thoughts weighing heavily on her mind. After all, how was she going to tell Kristen anything of what she thought?

"Kristen I…" Ashley stopped mid-sentence when a beep in the headset told her that there was someone online. She tapped a button on her head gear, sending back a ping that indicated she was had heard.

"Williams, Alenko and I have disarmed the bomb and are moving back to your position now. Get ready to move once we reach you,"said Commander Shepard.

"Of course Commander," Ashley said, her answer immediate "but what about Anderson?"

"What about Anderson? Is there something wrong?"

When she confirmed the scan on her omni tool she nearly panicked. There was a bomb. How on Eden Prime could there be a bomb? She had checked, her omnitool had scanned the area multiple times! Even Alenko and Williams hadn't picked up anything on their initial scans until both of their omni tools chirped. _This can't possibly be right. _Her fingers flitted across her omni tool and ran two extra scans. A red alert flashed across her omnitool, a shrill whistle sounding in her helmet, and a display popped up showing countdown just entering the one minute mark. _Damn it. _Her fingers nearly fumbled when she typed in a command to located the bomb. She pinned the two with a stern stare.

"You two stay here. Kaidan with me!" Flagging down Kaidan she turned sharply on her heel and practically flew down the spaceport at an amazing speed with Kaidan following a few yards behind her. Casting the young woman out her mind she prioritized her thoughts solely on disarming the bomb. Closing in on where the bomb was hidden she turned the corner behind a large stack of metal crates and fell on her knees, flipped open a panel and synced her omnitool with the bomb. _Shit._

Her omnitool flashed and chirped "30 seconds remaining."

"I'm here Commander!" Kaidan slid in beside her. His omnitool already fired up and connected.

"It's a double encryption. Use your fast program, we have to crack this now!" They hunched over the bomb, programs decrypting, hands flying, and the timer ticking away second by second to zero. Shepard maintained her composure for the most part, Kaidan grimacing with a headache, his L2 acting up at the worst of moments.

"10 seconds remaining." Jane tapped away at the last of her coding.

"Done! Kaidan?" Her part of the bomb hummed faintly as it deactivated.

"Just a few more seconds!" His expression was pinched. The urge to clutch his head was strong.

"We don't have time!"

"Just a-" He gritted, fingers tapping here and there in quick succession. He could see the encryption being solved right before his eyes.

"5, 4-"

"Kaidan!" She had her eyes locked on the timer.

"3."

"_Now!"_

"2-"

"Done!" His finger brushed the holographic interface just in time, the timer just stopping at one. Kaidan leaned back on his hunches and then dropped himself onto his bottom and took his headgear off. Face calm and heart still racing, Kaidan was happy the both of them were still in one piece. His calm demeanor crumbled a bit when he saw Shepard's dissatisfied expression. He could see her run a critical eye over the bomb.

"Alenko, when we get back to the Normandy when are going to be working on reaction time and bomb drills. We drew the line too close. There should be no reason for a close call such as this."

Getting up from her knelled position she swiped her finger across her omnitool's interface and saw that there was minimal damage to her suit, A few scrapes and one or two dings but no suit punctures. Her vitals were stable. Also as she commanded Williams and the girl hadn't moved from her position. _That's one thing gone right so far. Between Nihlus's death and the massacre of almost all of the scientist and civilians in the area this shakedown is going downhill fast, but nowhere near mission failure. For now the spaceport is safe, one man down from my team with a new addition of Williams, and a civilian to look after. Where she came from is currently unknown,, and at the moment, entirely irrelevant. Any questions can be asked after the beacon is recovered. _With a touch of a button she radioed Ashley.

"Williams, Alenko and I have disarmed the bomb and are moving back to your position now. Get ready to move once we reach you,"said Shepard.

"Of course Commander," Ashley said, her voice sounding far away and distracted "but what about Anderson?"

"What about Anderson? Is there something wrong?" Shepard questioned. Her voice authoritative with an undertone of concern.

"It's her condition ,sir. I believe we haven't taken her physical and mental condition properly into account ma'am." From where Ashley was she had an arm around the exhausted girl who swayed unsteadily on her feet. Kristen brought her hands up to Ashley's Shoulders and leaned most of all of her body weight on her. She felt light headed but her limbs felt like lead. Her cheek was pressed languidly on Ashley's breast plate, staring up at her with unfocused glassy eyes. She didn't seem to be aware of her situation. Kristen just gave Ashley a smile and didn't respond further.

"Kristen?" Ashley was beginning to feel uneasy about her. Did she lose too much blood? Did she hit her head earlier? Was there something she was missing? Ashley didn't want any more people to die on her watch, not today.

"Hey Kristen. I need you to look at me. Can you do that for me? Right here." Ashley snapped her fingers in front of her face once, twice when she didn't get a response. On the second snap the younger girl seemed confused. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes before blinking, her glassy eyes becoming clear, although she seemed to be in discomfort. She looked at Ashley with her hand poised to snap her fingers again and then the area around her and then back to Ashley. She put one of her hands to her head and rubbed the side.

"Ashley?" She mumbled. "Yes...what is it?..." Anderson trailed off.

"Commander, I think Anderson has a concussion. Her eyes had been unfocused for a awhile and when she's coherent she trails off and I don't think she remembers where she is." On the other side Kaidan and Jane made their way back. Shepard weighed her options.

"Here's the plan. The beacon is not that far away, correct? Only a little more ways to go?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, does Anderson look stable enough to continue there?" Ashley chewed on her lip in contemplation. They did only have to go a little farther. It wouldn't be too long. If this were the Normandy she's heard about then they had a very experienced doctor on board. After they got the beacon they could get Anderson to the med bay immediately. Giving the girl a second look Ashley decided that while the medi gel was deteriorating fast with how dirty and draw it was getting, it should hold out for a bit long. Just until they retrieved the beacon. Although she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Anderson, were almost at the beacon. Do you think you keep moving for a bit longer?I know you must be in pain but it not that long of a walk. Do you think you can do it?" Ashley cursed herself when she realized she left her pain killers back at the barrack in her foot locker in a rush when the fighting first broke out.. The girl could be in pain and she couldn't do anything to help know that moving would aggravate any injuries she had.

"Do you think you can do it Anderson?" Ashley and Kristen turned their head at the familiar sound of the Commander's husky voice. Jane and Kaidan were standing now a few feet away from them, eyes appraising them both. Kristen went against her body's protest of movement and straightened up squaring her shoulders.

"I'm combat ready." Kristen brought her hand up in a sloppy salute. Her voice confident as she threw a shaky grin. Jane could just make out her eyes behind the dirty glasses.

Shepard gave an amused smile in return. _We'll have to make the retrieval quick. As confident as she is she's in damn near critical condition. The only thing that's probably holding her up is adrenaline, once it wears off she'll ragdoll for sure. That only means the sooner we get this done the better._

Kaidan was mildly concerned for the girl. From what he gathered the girl was alone before Ashley found her already injured. _The horror she must have faced when she saw people falling down left and right. Poor girl might need therapy. Hell from what we know she's the last of a handful survivors at the dig site. _He took a step forward.

"Commander Shepard I could take the girl from here. I could carry her, so it's no problem if she passes out, she should be fine by my side." Taking a quick look to the clock in the upper right corner of her visor Jane decided that they needed to get a move on.

"Free range Alenko. Take her on." Ashley's expression was strange as he approached Kristen and held out his arms with a welcoming smile. Kristen warily regarded him for a second then looked to Jane who signaled a go ahead, making a small gesture with her hand. Kristen walked to him with a questioning stare, her eyebrows sluggishly quirked. The grin on his face grew mischievous. He bent down and looped his arms underneath her knees and around her shoulders and then stood upright. He was holding her bridal style. To his amusement she let out a startled yip when the sudden movement jostled her. As to not move her neck anymore than it had been Kristen turn her check and let her head rest on his torso not caring if her face got any more dirty than it already was.

"Ow…." said Kristen. Although now she couldn't really feel pain from her injuries. She felt numb.

Jane lead the team with Ashley at her right and Kaidan to the left and slightly further back than Ashley. Their advance to the docking bay was set at a modest pace. The Commander and Ashley had their respective firearms out being sure to sweep the area with their eyes to ensure no surprises. Nearing the doorway that lead to the docking bay Jane had them stop, backs pressed against the wall. With one hand she signaled Ashley to the other side of the door and then held her hand up for her to wait. Shepard crouched low and slowly peaked her head through the doorway. The first thing her eyes landed on was the beacon. Her top priority was in sight and undamaged. Taking a further survey of the area she could see scattered shipping containers haphazardly stacked atop one another partially obstructing her view, but what she could see other than the beacon were Dragon's Teeth, and the bodies of Husk attached to them and ready to be released the second they were detected.

"Targets in sight ma'am." Informed Ashley her voice in a barely detectable whisper. She had her assault rifle ready to flick off the safety and her eyes trained on the Husks.

"Stand by." Jane leaned out on one leg and lined up her Kessler pistol, mark 3 to the head of a Husk. Jane took in a breath and released when she took a shot. The side of the Husk's head was blown off sending a pulse down the body and activating near by Dragon's teeth.

"Contact!"

Jane moved her position to the top of the stairs while Ashley vaulted over the railing and connected with the ground in a smooth roll. Both of them dismissed head shots in favor of disabling the enemy with debilitating shots to the legs. If they got too close the energy pulse would disable their shields and overheat their weapons. Disturbingly enough the Husk dragged their bodies toward them when unable to use their legs. White lidless eyes staring soullessly at them, mouths gaping open with hoarse moans filled with hunger. With the Commander and Williams taking care of the Husk Kaidan stayed safely behind the wall with Kristen. It took a few minutes for the both of them to clear the area of enemies.

"Visuals?" Shepard looked at the bodies with clear distaste.

"All clear Commander." Answered Ashley, stepping from around a crate dusting off her armor. Hearing there were no hostiles nearby Kaidan adjusted the girl in his arms and walked down the ramp to meet them. Kristen looked at the bullet filled human turned Husk bodies and felt her stomach lurch, there were splashes and arks of bluish purple blood everywhere, a stark contrast on the white steel plated floor. It was odd seeing blood that wasn't red. She let her nausea slip away when she realized Kaidan placing her down a few yards away from the beacon. Ashley was by Shepard who was speaking with the Captain on her via com link. _If this is a female Jane Shepard…..then I have to stop Kaidan from activating the beacon! Because it…...it causes visions I know that but-what is it!? Why...why can't I remember? _She was dizzy. As Kaidan began to step away, his eyes fixated on the beacon, Kristen caught his hand.

"Don't go near the beacon Kaidan." Kristen tightly gripped his hand pulling down on it and started to get on her feet while reaching out her other hand and gripping his forearm bringing herself up to a full stand.

"Huh? Why not? The technology looks amazing! Don't you wonder how it was constructed?" He looked at the beacon in awe stepping closer and bring Kristen along with him. Kristen looked behind them in growing panic and saw that jane was still talking with the Captain and Ashley studying a Husk with her omnitool out, she opened her mouth to call out when she felt a pulse run through her body. Snapping back to Kaidan she saw that he was being lifted in the air, with their hands still connected she was also starting to ascend, but he wasn't struggling. Kaidan's expression was stuck between amazement and rational thought. She tightened her grip on him and struggled to get them both free of the beam.

"Hey! Kaidan snap out of it!," yelled Kristen, bringing in the attention of the Commander, eyes wide and starting in their direction. With no struggle on Kaidan's part Kristen managed to shove him out of the beacon's pull. Without the burden of two bodies the beacon's pull on her became stronger. She thrashed her limbs the best she could to escape with no effect. Just before she reached the height of her ascension two arms wrapped around her waist barely pulling her down. It was Shepard. Her feet dangling off the ground, arms around her, trying to pull them both back to earth. In her peripherals she sees Ashley tending to an unconscious Kaidan, but her eyes trained on her. The heavy weight on her waist brought her back to Jane. Kristen looked down at her and was surprised to meet to meet the Commander's determined green eyes and clenched teeth. But through the determination she could that the Commander was desperate. Desperate for what? _She doesn't have to go through this. She can be less of a target if she gets the visions….less of chance to…_

"Let go Commander!" Kristen yelled down at her. "Don't worry about me!" In response Shepard only held on to her tighter than before.

"NO! No one else dies today." She climbed up higher on the girl.

"It'll be fine Commander. Just let go!" She fought against the Commander grabbing the arms the surrounded her and tried to pry them off, but the Commander was much stronger than her and easily shook off her efforts. Then there was a distraction in the form of Ashley and Kaidan.

"Stop Alenko! It's too dangerous to get close to them!" Ashley held back the lieutenant to the best of her ability. The moment Jane heard them speak she turned her head in their direction and momentarily eased up on her grip. This was her chance! Using both hands she took off one of the Commander's arms and immediately felt herself being lifted higher and images filled her mind. Ripping their way through her every thought.

She had gotten distracted. How the hell could she so easily lose focus? When she Williams shout she foolishly looked in their direction and that gave the chance for Anderson to push off one of her arms and gravity was dragging her down. The back of her head throbbed in a blossoming form of a massive headache, getting a few glimpses of bizarre images. _What the hell?_ The girl above her was seizing terribly, she could feel the muscles jumping under her touch, yet the girl's shaking hands somehow grabbed her other arm and worked to disconnect them. She can feel her arm loosening around Kristen, from her weight and the pull on Eden Prime's gravity.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded. Pained brown eyes met green. Now only their hands connected each other.

"Trying to save you." Kristen let go of her hand as the beacon exploded.

**Whew. I manage to write a chapter with respectable length. I don't know about you guys but I always have a hard time trying to make it past the 1,500 mark.**

**Please tell me what you think and thank you for taking time to read my story. Have a great rest of the day!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Visit

**Hello all once again! I hope life has been kind to you thus far. If not then perhaps you can find momentary release in the form of this chapter. This chapter will have quite the….**_**twist**_…**..ha hah ha!**

It was sudden. Painful and very surreal. It was a moment she would never forget.

When she let go of Jane's hand she saw the horror in her eyes, her arm still reaching out to her, trying to save her from pain. The realization and disbelief. The panic in Shepard's eyes when a thought came blazing to life in her mind. Kristen could die from the explosion. She wore no armor, no protection, only the tattered remains of her clothing. Yet...she felt it was acceptable that she could die right here right now. She wasn't meant to be here, to exist here in the first place. She would only mess everything up.

The hours she spent on Eden Prime had been one of the most horrible experiences of her young life, but also one of the best. She was inside one of her favorite video games and had gotten to meet with some of the original crew that would at some point save the universe. Kaidan, although they hadn't had much interaction, Kristen knew that he was a big brother type. His caring attitude would take the crew far. Ashley is like a best friend she never had the pleasure of knowing from her time on Earth. She was someone that Kristen could spend all hours of the day with and wouldn't get bored with. Then there was Jane Shepard. A woman she had admired the second she got to know her possible past and future actions no how the game was played. That admiration only grew when she saw the woman in the flesh. The air of confidence and authority she held was strong and magnetic. Just as portrayed in the games Kristen knew that Jane was a sort of magnet. People would be gravitate and be drawn to her. It was partly the reason why she was so successful in her career. How she would eventually have a large crew that would grow to be her family.

Kristen was glad she had been able to meet them.

"What are you doing!?" Jane yelled to her. The hum of the beacon loud and droning in her ears.

From the single hand that connected her to the girl Jane could feel Kristen's hand slipping away from hers, even with herself squeezing it as hard as she can. _She's so close. Why can't I pull her out! _When she lifted her other arm to latch onto the girl it was repelled by an invisible force. One that she knew all too well. It was being shielded and she couldn't get in. She knew that it was possible that the beacon's security field was somehow tripped, by what, she didn't know. What she did know that was that she had to get them away from it now. Jane had no idea of security measures it had. _But…._It can self destruct. _Kristen isn't wearing any armor! _Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up into Kristen's eyes. She saw acceptance.

"Trying to save you." _NO! _Kristen released her hand, palms sliding past each other, fingertips brushing away. The beacon exploded.

Fire, electricity, metal, it was everywhere. The explosion started at the base of the beacon working it's way up to the top. Shepard was the first to be hit by the debris and got propelled back to the wall by the stairs. Pieces of metal raining on her shield, bringing it down a by thirteen percent. If the Commander alone the explosion wouldn't've fazed her in the slightest, she wasn't even damaged, but she wasn't alone nor was she far away from the explosion. Neither was Kristen. Thirteen percent wasn't a matter of concern for someone so well equipped as she was, but Kristen only wore torn clothes. She was at the most a foot away from it.

Hitting the wall wasn't something her shield could protect her from. Jane felt the impact in full force, air leaving her lungs then landing on the ground, a faint ringing in her ears.

When the beacon exploded with the Commander and Kristen in close proximity Ashley couldn't hold in her exclamation of "Oh fuck!" and bent over Kaidan to ensure that even his shield was not affected by the blast. She watched beacon explode in a bright flash with partially covered eyes and barely saw the Commander fly past her, unable to see anyone else. She heard the thud of a second body and uncovered her eyes. Getting up she stood tense scanning the area and froze when she saw a faintly smoking body.

"Oh no."

She was numb. She couldn't smell anything, barely feel, hear, her eyes felt far too heavy to open. What she could hear was garbled and warped. She could only hear bits and pieces of anything.

"-epard we ne-"

"-ow - evn -ive righ-"

"-er- t- Norma- Dr. Cha- ime to- lose"

She screamed when hands touched her, scraping her burnt flesh. She didn't know how loud she screamed. She couldn't hear how loud she was or if she even made a sound, but the hands were taken away as fast as they touched her.

"-o- ckin- ative to carr-"

"-st- carry her! She could d-

Then there was a stretch of silence before she withered in pain when she was fully picked up. Every step, every second the hands touched her brought agony.

"Shepard! My g-"

"-kwas, we- med- ove!"

"-n't worry Kristen- ruta Memorial Hospit- e can- old on."

For a sometime after it was quiet and cold. She was alone. Every now and then she would hear voices, but not for long.

"H- she? Wh- her status?"

"-aniy- unrespo- brain activity is-"

"So sor- happened Kristen."

The sterile smell of a hospital stung her nose. If she could she would have wrinkled her nose in distaste. She could see the lights behind her closed eyelids and could feel a thin blanket tucked around her. Her sluggish mind snapped to attention at the sound of clicking heels approaching her area. The click clack of heels got louder and a soft swish of metal and a beep told her that someone just entered the room she resided. Mustering what strength she could Kristen inched her head to the side on opened her eyes to barely visible slits. From what she made out with her blurred vision a woman was standing at the side of her bed, tall, black hair, and pale skin, but what caught her attention the most were the steel blue eyes that stared into hers. A hand reached out and smoothed a strand of hair back behind her ear. A soft accented voice soothed her mind.

"You are under my care now, Kristen Anderson."

**So…..I just decided to get this short chapter written and out as fast I could. It's been a thunderstorm filled past few days so I thought, why not? Please leave me your comments and thoughts in the review section.**


	8. Chapter 8: Maria Law

**I went to Anime Minneapolis. It's always one of the best events of my life! I hope you guys had a good weekend! Read on friends!**

Kristen no longer had any concept of time. Day or night, it was impossible for her to tell. Whenever she briefly regained consciousness she would mostly only see the brights lights on the ceiling of her room through her close eyes. She hears the voices of doctors and other patients whenever her door opened and would miss the sounds dearly when the door closed, leaving her alone with the bright lights of her room. It was a routine that quickly grew stale. That changed when she heard the distant familiar and distinct sound of heels clicking on the floor. Kristen couldn't help but feel excited. There was someone who wasn't just doctor was coming to visit her. Someone familiar that she just couldn't place her finger on, but she was comforting. It was hard to remember things sometimes. Kristen remembers the doctors saying that there had been significant damage to her head, her temporal lobe? At least she thought so. She couldn't tell. When she was partially conscious she was sure that the doctors had told her the full extent of her injuries, but she had fallen asleep, or forgot about it. Probably both. Strangely enough Kristen couldn't recall having a family. What she could remember was Eden Prime although it was a little spotty in some places she can remember most of her time on that planet.

She can remember the three people she had been with, with amazing clarity. She held on to the memory like a lifeline. She felt a sort of connection to them, but she felt an even stronger connection with the woman with steel blue eyes. They seemed to pierce straight through her. Even though she only meet the woman once there was just…._something._ She opened her tired eyes the best she could and looked to the door as it opened. The woman walked in and met her eyes. There was silence as they looked at each other. The woman had an indescribable glint in them that flashed for only a second. A small grin formed on the woman's face. She walked to the end of Kristen's bed using a hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, her hand soft. Was her hair shorter? The woman leaned closer, and Kristen could smell the faint sweet scent of her perfume.

"Hello Kristen. My name is Maria Law," She said warmly. "As your new doctor I hope we can get to know each other well."

_Her name, why does it seem so familiar? _At the moment Kristen could care less. She felt safe and comfortable. Something she hadn't felt in a while. Licking her lips Kristen opened her mouth to try and speak, but stopped short when her first word came out as a croak. Maria quickly took note and reached somewhere past her head to reach something, a cup, she brought the cup to Kristen's face with a small quirked smile on her face. Feeling a laugh tickle the back of her throat Kristen took the pink straw in her mouth and took a generous drink.

The Commander sat, leaned back in a secluded corner in the Chora's Den with a drink in hand and lost in thought. The Normandy recently docked on the Citadel. After scouting a few planets for resources and doing some small side missions here and there for Hackett she had decided to try and relax at the now she was regretting the decision to come of all the clubs on the Citadel the Chora's Den was definitely at the bottom of the ladder with cheap drinks. Sure there were a few Alliance personnel here, but there were also members from various gangs scattered throughout the club. The music was outdated and it the air had and acidic flavor to it. Thankfully the club was quiet for the most part.

"Commander." Jane opened her eyes and was shooked to see Dr. Chakwas in front of her flanked by Kaidan and Ashley. Both Ashley and Kaidan were in their gear as per usual and Dr. Chakwas in her typical doctor's uniform. What was and odd and exceedingly rare sight was that not only was Dr. Chakwas not on the Normandy, but the fact that Jane could see her holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand.

Dr. Chakwas followed the Commander's line of sight to her hand and chuckled. She brought the bottle up and gave her a grin.

"Serrice Ice Brandy, Commander. I haven't been able to find a bottle recently and was informed that they were in stock, but that is not why I am here." Dr. Chakwas dropped the bottle back down to her side. A solemn frown adorning her face.

" Is there something wrong?" The Commander sat up straight, setting her drink aside.

"Perhaps not," muttered Chakwas " but there is something that you have been avoiding, and I know that it's been distracting you in your missions."

"Distracted on my missions? I can assure you that I not distracted by anything in the least." Shepard waved her hand dismissively.

"I wouldn't call you ending up my med-bay after nearly every mission for the past two months not distracted." Dr. Chakwas crossed her arms at how Jane tried to sidestep her question.

"Not all missions go as planned." Kaidan and Ashley shared a look behind the Dr.'s back.

"Does that include getting 3 fracture ribs and a broken pinky?"

"A krogan rushed me and my kessler was overheated. He got me in the side and I him in his eye."

"Dislocated shoulder and shrapnel?"

"The volcano was exploding fast and I was the last one to jump to the Normandy. It was farther than expected and I just barely caught the ledge." She gave a her a shrug.

"The bump on the head?"

"What can I say? I was tired after running from the volcano and tripped after I got on the ship." Jane lifted her hands in position that spoke her indifference.

"You do realize that was only yesterday?"

"All in a day's work."

"And all the other injuries you're recovering from; the hairline fracture on your femur, a sprained ankle, broken clavicle, broken radius-" Shepherd held up her hand, cutting Chakwas off.

"What are you getting at?"

"What I am getting at Commander is that you, Kaidan, and Ashley have been tip toeing around one thing in particular and it is doing all three of you absolutely no good!" Thankfully with the booming music in the club their conversation couldn't be overheard. Jane clenched her hands while Kaidan and Ashley looked to the ground, knowing what was going to be said.

"And then what is it that we are avoiding?" Shepard voiced tensely. She glared at the untouched drink in front of her.

"Visiting Kristen Anderson." Stated Dr. Chakwas. "Since the day after she arrived on the Citadel and was transported to Huerta Memorial Hospital none of you seem to have the time to spend at least 10 minutes to visit her." Behind Dr. Chakwas Kaidan and Ashley continued to have a mumbled discussion.

"From what I've gathered she supposed to wake up any day now." The Commander shot up from her seat, giving the three of them a hard glare, making her way to the exit. Her voice rang out clearly as she walked out the door.

"Shore leave is over. Report back to the Normandy in an hour."

**With a paper thin plot line throughout and every chapter being pulled out of thin air, what do you guys think? I hope it's okay with you all. Have a good day!**


End file.
